The Death of a Titan
by dramabug15
Summary: Evil runs rampant throughout the world. Titans destroy Death City and it is up to the 6 remaining survivors to rebuild the city and find survivors. One thing is for sure: Titans have evil souls.
"Soul, transform!" Maka yells as a titan is headed right for her. She jumps up and takes a chunk out of its neck. The titan writhes in pain and raises its right arm and tries to swat at Maka and Soul. She jumps up again and traces her blade along the spine of this weakened titan. Within seconds it falls to the ground, lifeless. Soul replies to the loud thud, "What the hell was that?"

"Some large, human-looking thing." Soul kicks it with his shoe and the body suddenly disappears, leaving a dark purple soul behind. "Hey, isn't that kishin soul?" Maka continues.

Soul answers, "Yeah that's what it looks like…"

"Do you think that all of these human-like giants are evil? They seem so innocent and…"

"Simple-minded? Yeah I put it in a better term for you. You're welcome."

"Hey Soul, do you think we are the last people here on earth?"

"Nah I doubt it. There are probably other people who survived the uranium bomb explosion."

Off in another part of the desolate land, Black Star is frantically looking for his partner Tsubaki. He then hears a scream off in the opposite direction that he was looking. Tsubaki climbs out of a hole that she had hidden herself in. Black star runs over to her and helps dust her off. Black star exclaims, "Man, what sort of earthquake was that?"

Tsubaki replies, "I don't think that was an earthquake… Where are we?"

"The same place where we were before the earthquake… thingy."

As they looked toward Death City, they saw nothing but ruins of the once great city. Black Star says in amazement, "Damn, the whole city is demolished…" At this point, Black Star looks over at Tsubaki and sees she is shaking with fear. He grabs her hand to comfort her.

She whispers in a shaky voice, "Black Star, are we the only humans left on earth?"

"I hope not…" His voice trails off into the vastness of what was left of Death City.

Right smack dab in the middle of the city, Armin and Maka are lying face down on the ground. The smoke settles and Mikasa wakes up and crawls over to Armin who is a few feet away from her. She puts her hand on his shoulder and he stirs a little bit. He tries to speak but Mikasa hushes him and says, "Armin, don't move. I hear something." The noise of footsteps are coming from behind them and Mikasa quickly turns around and pulls out both of her swords, bracing the fact that it could be a Titan. Black Star and a shaken-up Tsubaki walk toward them.

Tsubaki relieved says, "Oh thank God we are not the only humans left on this earth!" She runs and gives a big hug to Mikasa.

Black Star notices Armin and asks Mikasa, "Hey, is he injured?"

"I'm not sure." She puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "Hey Armin, are you okay? Help just arrived."

In a very weak voice that must have taken a lot of energy to muster up, Armin whispers, "Yeah, just a little sore. I got hit in the back with a 2x4 during the quake. I don't know if it is broken or not."

Black Star, being very courageous, states, "Hang on little buddy! We'll get ya fixed up in no time! Tsubaki, go find a large flat piece of plywood."

"On it!" She returns a couple minutes later with a good sized piece.

"Great, can you help me lift him on to it? We are going to try and find a building that has not been destroyed that has a decent bed in it… I know I'm working on a slim to none chance, but we need to find a place for shelter."

Mikasa speaks up who has been silent this whole time, "We need to be strong… I'll go ahead and see if I can find a place." A couple of minutes later, Mikasa yells, "Hey over here!" The small store that she had was a pillow and mattress store. After cleaning off debris, they get Armin off the board and onto the mattress.

"Rest up little buddy! You're gonna need it," Black Star says.

Tsubaki speaks up and says, "I think we need to look around the city to see if there are any more survivors."

Mikasa states, "I'll stay here and watch after Armin. You guys go ahead." Black Star and Tsubaki both nod at each other.

Before they both leave, Black Star asks, "What are your guys' names?"

Mikasa, still staring at Armin's resting body, says, "I'm Mikasa and- Armin." She starts to choke with tears, but she wipes them away. They both look at each other again and realize that she needs some time to be alone with him.

Black Star and Tsubaki walk around the desolated town and finally come across the Death Meister Academy they attended. Then out of nowhere a flash of light comes out of the sky. Black Star and Tsubaki shield their eyes to keep from being blinded. Tsubaki was the first to uncover to eyes to see who it was they were meeting. "Maka! Soul! Thank God you guys are still alive!"

Black Star then runs over to Soul and does a confusing handshake that involves fist bumps and high fives. Soul then asks, "Have you guys searched the city for any survivors?"

Tsubaki states, "We found two people, a girl and a boy. The boy has been injured but I think he will be okay."

Soul starts walking and exclaims, "Well we better go and ask them questions to see what they know about the destruction of our city. They might know more than we do."

Maka adds, "We killed an oversized human on our way to the city. I wonder if they would know what they are."

It was sunset by the time the gang made it back to the mattress store they made shelter in. Mikasa was still sitting next to Armin who was sleeping at this time. Black Star exclaims when they walk into the shop, "Hey Mikasa, we found some friends of ours while looking around the city."

She gets up. She looks more relaxed and calmer than earlier today. She asks, "Did you find any other survivors or are we it?"

Tsubaki walks over and puts her hand on her shoulder, "Tomorrow is a new day. It's getting late and we all need to rest up. We should try to look over the city again to see if we can find survivors."

Soul adds, "Yeah it will be a lot easier to have more people to split up to cover more ground." He then puts his hand on Mikasa's shoulder and asks, "Hey Mikasa? We saw something on our way to the city and were wondering if you could tell us what it was."

Maka, Soul's partner, continues, "It was really tall, about ten feet tall and looked like a human-"

Soul cuts her off and goes on, "We killed it because it was attacking us. It died and vanished and left behind a kishin soul."

Suddenly Armin wakes up and in a soft whisper says, "Titan."


End file.
